


When The Devil Takes Hold

by MsYukari



Category: Wentworth (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ghosts, Angst, F/F, Ghost Sex, Halloween, Haunting, Implied/Referenced Abortion, Paranormal, Season/Series 06, Smut, Somewhat Spooky, kind of halloween-ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-06-24 02:39:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15620700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsYukari/pseuds/MsYukari
Summary: What if Joan is actually dead and haunting Will and Vera?





	1. Chapter 1

Sonia sat on the couch outside of her cell... ruminating over what Kaz had just told her. While she had smiled smugly over her pathetic attempts to threaten her, one little memory of how Joan Ferguson was treated by the kangaroo court stayed in her mind.

“ _I just hope for your sake, things don't get out of hand. I mean, you remember what they did to Ferguson. You could be out in two days... or dead in one.”_

She was the Angel of Wentworth according to the media, but for how long would that be?

“ _You could be out in two days... or dead in one.”_

The possibility for revenge was too high, and she knew she would need to go into Protection. If she could just convince Governor Bennett... it wasn't too difficult before.

Sonia furrowed her eyebrows at a tall figure in an officer's uniform walking by the block. It looked vaguely familiar and she couldn't pinpoint exactly why. She slowly stood up and crept around the corner, and she watched as the officer who appeared to be a woman walked down the hall, fading into the shadows of the hall as she disappeared.

She blinked as she took notice of the well built curvaceous body and the black bun. It must have been getting late and she'd had a little too much to drink, for she could have sworn that this woman disappeared into thin air.

The stress of the prison and what Kaz said was getting to her. Nothing more. That couldn't be who she thought it was. There was no way it could be her, and especially not in that uniform. Sonia's eyes were playing tricks on her. Clearly the officer had gone around the corner and it was just too dark for her to see.

 

* * *

 

Vera was working late in her office, looking at the time and yawning as she tried to continue to figure out exactly how she could link Sonia Stevens to the murder of Sharon Gilmour. The lights flickered and she felt a slight chill in the air. Vera looked outside and the weather appeared perfectly normal. The lights flickered again and she shivered as the room grew considerably colder. So cold in fact that she could see her breath. Vera grabbed her jacket and slipped it on as it kept her warm. She'd have to check with maintenance tomorrow to see about the heating of this place, and if there was a problem with the power.

As she sat in her office, trying to stay warm, she had the sudden feeling like she was being watched and she felt the hairs stand up on the back of her neck. Vera looked behind her, shaking her head as she saw nothing.

“You're being silly,” she told herself.

_I've been here too long and I'm getting spooked. I should go home._

The lights flickered again and the angle of the camera suddenly changed to a different one of Sonia digging through the flower bed in the yard. Vera was already thinking she needed to check a different camera angle. How did the CCTV do that on its own? Vera watched as she saw Sonia lift an object out of the soil, and Vera knew then that was where Sonia hid the murder weapon.

Vera smiled in triumph over finally finding something she could use against Sonia. If she couldn't stop Joan from terrorizing the women, then she would make sure she'd stop Sonia. There would be no way she'd get out of here now.

It was time for her to go home and she gathered the rest of her things, and she shivered when she felt as if someone softly touched her shoulder. She looked around and quickly left the prison, feeling fear in a different way for the first time there.

Vera felt her breathing calm as she drove home while she listened to music. It had just been a very long day and night. She knew she spooked easily which was why she still always checked under her bed at night for imaginary monsters.

As she arrived home, she undid her bun and took off her uniform. She sighed as she slipped into bed after brushing her teeth.

_Another night alone in my bed. Maybe I should get a dog?_

Her thoughts turned dark as she remembered the very difficult and painful decision she had to make recently.

_You wouldn't be alone if you had decided to keep the baby._

_But I don't want to be tied down to Jake. What kind of mother would I be?_

_You never gave the child a chance. You're no better than your own mother._

_No. A child would be better without me... without knowing the pain of this world._

Vera's eyes filled with tears as she thought about if she had kept the child, and she pushed those thoughts away for they would only continue to make her feel guilty. She made the right decision. Vera closed her eyes, pulling up the covers. It was a little cold in her bedroom and she was too lazy to get up and change the temperature.

As she started to fall asleep, she thought she heard gentle rustling and felt a hand stroking her hair. She imagined it might be Jake, as fingertips stroked her neck and shoulders and she sighed softly. She missed this so much, but there were times she was confused as she also had fantasies of Joan doing this with her. She didn't understand why. The woman had fucked up her life in more ways than one and she was a complete sociopath. However, there was something about her that was still greatly attracted to her, despite everything she had done.

Maybe Vera would just forever be attracted to the darkness. Perhaps she didn't deserve better than that... and maybe that's why so many horrible things happened to her. Vera shivered in a half dream like state. A soft, yet familiar voice whispered to her.

“Vera...”

She opened her eyes, now wide awake. She looked around her room, her heart pounding as she saw a tall figure watching her from the corner of her room. She blinked furiously as she tried to get her eyes to adjust to the darkness. Vera turned on the light and breathed a sigh of relief that there was nothing there.

She rubbed her eyes and got out of bed to use the bathroom. Vera stared at her face in the mirror and the dark circles under her eyes; the new worry lines that were on her skin as she showed more of her age. Vera splashed cool water on her face before she walked back into her bedroom. She was too old for this nonsense, but that didn't stop her from the urge to look under her bed right now. Vera slowly knelt down, keeping her eyes squinted in case she quickly had to close them. She was embarrassed at such a silly childhood fear as this. She was a fucking adult.

Vera opened them, and shook her head at once again seeing nothing under her bed. She stood up and slipped back into bed, turning off her light. As she laid down, she tried to resist the urge to look around her room.

_There's nothing there. Quit being afraid._

She opened her eyes and looked around, seeing nothing of the dark figure from earlier and sighed, closing her eyes as she then fell asleep.

A dark figure, almost a shadow but not quite, slowly moved around the room. It watched as Vera slept in her bed, tilting its head as it lifted a now pale hand against Vera's cheek.

“Vera, Vera, Vera...” She whispered, the dark eyes centering on her old Deputy. Joan viewed the pips on the side of Vera's nightstand and gave a little smile as she picked them up.

“Soon,” she whispered, stroking Vera's hair one final time before she disappeared.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this idea came to me at the possibility of Joan actually being a ghost instead of an hallucination. I have a love of ghost stories and used to joke sometimes that if Joan is actually dead, that she'd haunt the prison and the other characters. I'm not sure how long this fic will be, but not too long. I can't imagine it being longer than 2-3 chapters, but we'll see what comes out of this. I don't have the time to work on a really long fic but I could do a few chapters. Hope people enjoyed this. ;)
> 
> Feel free to follow/message me on twitter as @MsYukari or on tumblr as msyukari. :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **SPOILER ALERT:** Some of this chapter contains spoilers for S6 episode 9: "Shallow Grave." However, I've changed some things around, making this a little more AU.

Will drove home, feeling paranoid as he sped through town. As much as he wanted to take a long drive, he was worried he might be pulled over by the police. The last thing he needed was a run in with them.

_I should go home. Maybe take a shower._

He had been working so much lately in order to avoid being alone, but he was getting even more anxious being alone at the prison. The hallucinations he had of Joan left him very shaken. He still heard her screams in his head, and the repeated words of, “Officer needs assistance.”

He stepped through the door of his house, partially regretting that he even came here. He couldn't avoid it forever. Today had been too much for him. He'd lost it in front of the women screaming that Joan was dead. He still remembered the odd feeling of dirt in his mouth from what was once cereal.

_I was hallucinating. It wasn't dirt._

He could still taste it though, and it made him sick. It was not just dirt that bothered him, but it was mixed with the taste and smell of rotting flesh. Will shook his head and grabbed a bottle of water, popping another pill to try and help drive away his horrible thoughts and nightmares.

_If only I could sleep..._

He stood looking around his kitchen and living room, somewhat at a loss of what to do in his house. He hadn't been here as often since he'd picked up more shifts at Wentworth. It was easier this way. He didn't have to be so stuck in his head while at the prison. He hadn't been very successful with that, but at least he was distracted there because of his work. But after today, he was afraid he'd lose it again. He couldn't have that happen. No one could know what happened. Especially not Vera. He didn't know what she'd do if he told her. Possibly turn him in. But Vera would want her dead for the good of the women too, wouldn't she? She didn't let her hang, but if it came down to it, he knew she'd really want her gone... even if it meant with the finality of her death.

Will walked down the hall and into his bathroom. His pupils were dilated and he could see the bags under his eyes. He'd lost weight as well, and some part of him thought he deserved the hell he was going through for what he did. He felt sick, hearing her screams again in his mind and closed his eyes tightly. He felt so hot and splashing cool water on his face calmed him down. The air around him grew cooler and he was relieved at the feeling. He splashed more water onto his face, almost shivering in the bathroom now. He slowly lifted his head and stared in the mirror.

There she stood behind him in her uniform, with her hands folded in front of her. His eyes were wide and afraid, gritting his teeth as his breathing quickened in panic.

“Mr. Jackson,” she said softly.

“No, you're not real.”

The lights flickered and he saw her smirk at him in disgust, tilting her head.

“Did you bury me deep enough?”

“Of course I did! You're just fucking with my head.”

“You're a pathetic excuse for an officer. How do you know I didn't dig my way out?”

“GET OUT!” He screamed.

Joan still remained in front of him, staring through him with her dark and cold eyes.

“Why won't you leave?”

“Because I never left. You can't get rid of me that easily. You think that your little rebuke worked earlier?”

“Fuck, I can't do this!”

He moved to get out of the bathroom and the door suddenly slammed shut. He turned and pulled on the door knob, his heart pounding as he looked at her.

“Too late,” she whispered.

“Let me out of here!” He yelled.

“Do you need assistance, Mr. Jackson? Officer needs assistance...”

“You're not real! You're dead!”

“Will it ever wash off?”

Will looked down at his hands that were once again covered in blood. He could hear the sounds of the dirt hitting the box, so clearly now it was as if he were back in the woods. He stared at her as she smiled slowly, the room growing darker as the lights dimmed, flickering even more. All he could see was her pale and gaunt face. Her eyes... what was wrong with her eyes? They were almost completely black. He trembled in fear, knowing he was trapped in here with her. But it couldn't be real.

_It's not real... it's not real... it's not real._

“I told you not to trust Vera or Jake. How do you know I'm not real?”

“Because you can't be! You're fucking dead!”

“Am I? Do you trust yourself?”

Did he? He was so hyped up on drugs lately and lack of sleep, he was starting to question what was real and what wasn't. He closed his eyes tightly, his heart pounding even faster.

“You're not real! You're not real! You're not real!”

“You're pathetic. They will make sure you take the fall. But it would be what you deserve isn't it, Mr. Jackson?”

“YOU'RE NOT REAL! GET OUT!” He screamed. Will opened his eyes, squinting in the light. The lights were no longer flickering, and she was gone. He put his head in his hands trying to calm his breathing.

“This can't be happening. I need to sleep.”

He moved towards the door and it was still locked. He felt the hair stand up on the back of his neck as there was a breath and whisper near his ear.

“Mr. Jackson...”

“Get out of my head!”

“Too late...” Said the soft and disembodied voice.

He slowly turned around, opening his eyes as he stared in shock. What he saw was so horrifying that he froze becoming paralyzed with fear. It was like the nightmares he'd had every night, except much worse. This time the screams he heard were deafening, and they sounded almost inhuman. It was as if he was seeing the Devil incarnate.

_Her eyes..._

He screamed as the lights flickered again and he was left in complete darkness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I was highly influenced by watching the episode "Shallow Grave," and I wanted to play around with what happened in that episode and do my own spin on it with Will here. I'm a huge fan of horror movies, especially with ghosts so hopefully that was enjoyable to read so far. 
> 
> And don't worry, I will still get to FreakyTits. ;)


	3. Chapter 3

Vera returned home from the prison, concerned that Will hadn't shown up for his shift today. It was not like him to do that. She knew he hadn't been sleeping well lately, and he seemed very upset and disturbed by something. She wished she could help him but he always shut her out, and that idiot Jake seemed to always come in right when she thought Will was going to share whatever was going on with him. If she didn't know any better, she'd think Jake was doing that on purpose. Vera took off her coat and shoes, sighing as she undid her tight bun. It felt good to be home and run her fingers through her hair, relaxing as she unbuttoned her shirt and tie.

She felt too tired to cook dinner so she ordered a pizza, waiting patiently as she opened a bottle of Pinot Noir. Sitting on her couch she sipped her wine and waited for the pizza to be delivered. Sometimes she was tired of this job and just wanted it to be taken away from her, yet she also knew that she would fight to keep this job. The only person she'd trust to have it would be Will.

She pulled out her phone and sent him a text, worried even more over why he never showed up. For anyone else, she would have reprimanded them, but with Will she felt protective and worried about him. He'd always been there for her and was one of the most decent men she knew, perhaps the only decent man she knew. Something was clearly eating him up inside, and she hoped whatever it was, that he'd be able to talk about it soon. It really can't be that bad, can it?

She pulled out her phone and sent him a text.

_You didn't show up for your shift today. Are you okay?_

She waited a few minutes and there was no answer. She frowned and sent another text.

_Will, please answer me. I'm getting worried._

She sighed in relief as the text was read, and waited for him to text back. She grew impatient as there was nothing after. Vera was just about to call him when she received a text back about 20 minutes later.

_I can't come in today or tomorrow._

She furrowed her eyebrows, texting him back.

_Is everything okay? I know you've been having a difficult time, but I need you, Will._

There was no answer for about a minute and then a message read:

_I just can't._

_What's wrong? Are you sick?_

_Yes... I'm sick. I have to rest. Goodnight._

_Okay... well, I hope you feel better soon. I'll get someone else to cover your shift._

There was no read receipt so she figured he must have gone to bed, but something felt odd to her and she couldn't pinpoint exactly why.

Vera shivered as the temperature dropped a little in her house, grabbing a blanket to wrap around herself. It had been so cold lately, and she wasn't sure why. She knew there was a problem with the heating at the prison, but it was strange to also experience this in her house. Vera stood up to adjust the heater, rubbing her hands. When she walked back into the living room, she couldn't shake this feeling like she was being watched.

They hadn't found out who the stalker was yet, and it scared her to think that it could be Joan. The woman held nothing but contempt for her, and Vera also felt the same. Yet she couldn't help but still care about Joan. She remembered the woman who helped mentor her and made her feel like she could do anything. It was Joan who made Vera feel more confident, and while Vera never liked admitting that Joan taught her anything, she knew that everything she did now reflected from her mentoring.

_But I'm not her. I could never be like her... right?_

Vera heard a strange sound down the hallway. She turned her head, her eyes widening as she thought of everything that had been going on. The hallway was dark, making her mouth go dry and goosebumps raise on her skin. Vera slowly crept down the hall, feeling stupid as she searched for the light switch. Her heart beat faster as she saw what looked like the tall silhouette of a person standing in the doorway of her bedroom. She quickly flipped the light switch and there was nothing there. Vera blinked, realizing her fear and paranoia was causing her mind to play tricks on her.

She jumped as the doorbell rang, shaking her head. Vera quickly walked down the hall, opening her front door as she paid the pizza delivery boy.

“I shouldn't eat this much junk,” she said, sighing.

_Fuck it._

She put the large box of pizza in her living room, grabbing a plate as she put a couple slices onto it. It already smelled delicious and it was just the comfort food she needed right now. Sitting at her kitchen table, she closed her eyes as she bit into the pizza. As she took a sip of her wine, she had a flashback to the dinner she had with Joan. She didn't know why it came into her mind then, but perhaps it was how quiet it was. She remembered bringing Pinot instead of Shiraz as a mild act of defiance.

That was the night when everything had really changed between them. Perhaps if things had been done and said differently, there would have been an entirely different outcome.

“ _I do care.”_

She heard that as if it was said to her now, a soft whisper in her ear as she thought back to how Joan looked that night. Vulnerable and actually sincere, which had surprised Vera. The soft but rare touch of her hand was enough to make Vera question everything she felt about the woman in both exciting and startling ways. And then Joan had pulled her hand away, her reaction so sudden and disgusted as she wiped her hand on the napkin and it was then that Vera knew it was too late. It was too late for anything more between them; friendship or... otherwise.

It was one of the reasons why she could never let Joan hang. Her lips touched hers in order to give her mouth-to-mouth resuscitation, and Vera had this feeling of defeat when Joan asked her if she could put her into Protection.

Vera couldn't continue thinking about this for it made her feel frustrated and a little depressed. She watched TV for the rest of the night as she ate one more slice of pizza, finishing her second glass of wine. She was relaxed and looked at the time, now almost 1am. Vera shuffled her feet to her bedroom, yawning as she changed into her pajamas and got under the covers.

As she closed her eyes for sleep, she heard the soft whispers of a voice calling her name, and she fell asleep as she dreamed of Joan.

_Vera was walking through her house, and was startled as she saw the tall and imposing figure of Joan watching her. She was wearing her governor's uniform and Joan smiled at her, holding out her crowns in her hand and beckoning her closer._

_Vera shook her head and Joan smirked, her eyes almost glowing as she looked at her. It was unsettling and eerie to see, and Vera didn't want her there anymore._

“ _Get out!”_

“ _Vera... don't you miss me?” Joan whispered._

“ _Why are you doing this?”_

_Joan's smile grew wider in a smug grin as she lifted her brow and slid her leather gloves on._

“ _I'll be seeing you soon.”_

Vera gasped as she woke up, shivering in her room when she looked around, feeling like someone was watching her. Her breath caught as her eyes adjusted in the dark. A pale face stared at her, dark eyes almost black against the skin. The full mouth ever so slightly curled up as it stepped forward.

Vera's heart beat even faster as she looked up at the familiar figure in the old uniform and customary bun. The silver of her hair glinted from the light of her window. Vera tightened the sheet around her as Joan's eyes slowly traveled over her body in an almost predatory way. Vera was both scared and... a little aroused. She'd had plenty of fantasies like this late at night where Joan would come to her like this, and she was often in her uniform. Sometimes she was in the teal, and other times she was dressed similar to what she was at their dinner.

Her body was betraying her again as her nipples hardened under the sheet. However, this was not a fantasy. She had an angry, escaped prisoner in her home; one who clearly still has a personal vendetta against her. Vera shivered, swallowing against a dry throat as she felt her anxiety heighten.

“Joan,” she whispered.

“Hello, Vera.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that this fic took a little bit longer to write than I planned. I had some stuff going on and needed time to get back into it again. I'm thinking this fic will probably end with a 4th chapter, but it's possible I could end it with a 5th. I'd like to keep it only 4 chapters but sometimes that doesn't always happen. I'll keep it tentative for now. I had a harder time writing this chapter but I hope people enjoyed it in someway. :)


	4. Chapter 4

Vera continued to stare at Joan in shock, trying to keep her breathing under control. She was afraid of what Joan's intentions were. Would she hurt her? That dead magpie was there for a reason...

Vera swallowed, sitting up straight as she tightened the covers around her body. She mustn't show her fear in front of this woman. It was exactly what she wanted.

Vera cleared her throat, staring hard at Joan. “Are you going to hurt me?”

Joan smiled and walked around her bed, touching the bedding as she stood in front of Vera. She towered over her and Vera felt vulnerable as she laid there. Joan observed her with an unwavering intensity that made her feel uneasy. Her eyes were dark pools and she felt like she was going to drown in them. It made her shiver with fear and... anticipation.

“Hurt you? I believe that was already accomplished not too long ago, Vera. You saved me in the beginning, so why would I hurt you now?”

“Because you left the--”

Joan raised her hand. “Enough, Vera. It doesn't matter what has transpired recently. What matters is that we're meeting face to face. Isn't that what you've been wanting?”

Vera had to admit that she was curious, but she was also afraid. The mind games that Joan could play were very dangerous. “What are you doing here?”

“Because you wanted me here. Don't deny that you think of me all these countless lonely nights.”

Vera's eyes widened a fraction at that statement. “I don't know what you're talking about. And how did you get that damn uniform? Have you been to Wentworth?”

Joan raised an elegant brow. “It's irrelevant now, don't you think? And some part of me will always be at Wentworth...” She held out her hand, her crowns gently resting in Joan's palm.

“It was you. You took my crowns. You meant it when you said, 'I'll be coming for that shiny little crown.'”

Joan smiled smugly, shaking her head slowly. “Ah ah, I believe it was **you** who took my crowns, Vera. Let's remember the facTs of the situation, hmm?”

Vera reached out and Joan tsked as she pulled her hand back, keeping the crowns. “You are unworthy to be Governor of Wentworth. Always have been. Wentworth is my prison and always will be, Vera.” Joan fitted her crowns over her shoulders, looking just like she did when Vera first met her. Just as imposing and intimidating as ever. Vera felt like the shy and meek Deputy she once was.

“Come and get your shiny crowns, Vera. Earn them.”

Vera sighed in frustration. “I'm not playing this game, Joan. Just give them back,” she snapped.

Joan's eyes narrowed before she smirked. “I know you want them, Vera. I want you to come for these shiny little crowns. Beg for them.”

Vera grit her teeth and slowly walked over, frustrated as Joan moved a few steps back. “No, I believe you are mistaken. I meant that in the literal sense, Vera. Or do you not understand that 'come' means to orgasm?”

Vera blushed, realizing the type of game that Joan hoped to play. She couldn't help the wet feeling between her legs now as those words fell from Joan's lips.  
  
“Y-you want me t-to masturbate in front of you?”

“Well, I was hoping to join you but pleasuring yourself in front of me will be just as satisfying. What do you wish for most, Vera? What do you most desire?”

“I don't want any this. I want you to get the fuck out of my house.”

Joan's eyes darkened considerably, almost black in the darkness when her lips gave a subtle twitch. “Don't lie to me! I have heard you call out my name in your sleep. I know how you feel and I feel it too. Give into me, Vera Bennett. Let me take over.”

Vera struggled with herself, this inner desire she had to finally have what she wanted and to experience something she never had before. Jake was safe and Joan was dangerous, and for once she preferred danger. She bit her lip and looked down.

“I-I don't know what to do. I haven't been with a woman and I haven't always felt...”

Joan appeared before her and Vera thought she moved exceptionally fast, which she found odd but ignored it as she looked into those dark eyes that softened, feeling the fingers on her chin as she lifted her head up.

“Vera,” she whispered, holding her close. “You have something I want. We never had a chance before. Give us that chance now. Let me give to you everything that you've dreamed of.”

Vera felt the last of her resistance crumble as Joan whispered against her lips and ear, kissing her neck. The touch was soft and cold, and she shivered both from pleasure and the coolness of Joan's skin. She looked at her, and lifted her hand to undo Joan's bun. Joan sighed as she pulled Vera against her, making her straddle her lap in the bed.

Joan held her tightly, with a death like grip and Vera gasped. “You're hurting me.” Joan gentled her grip and nipped her lip. “I'm sorry, I'm not used to being able to touch...”

Vera furrowed her brow, confused by what she said. “What do you mean?”

Joan kissed her hard, licking her lips as she pushed her onto her back. “Shh, it doesn't matter.” She undressed Vera, slowly taking off her pajamas. All that remained was her knickers. Joan slid her fingernail under the band of them, making Vera shiver at the teasing touch. Joan lifted the band, making it snap back against Vera's skin.

Vera pressed her hand under Joan's shirt, and the woman flinched slightly, looking into her eyes. “Will you let me see you? Undress you?”

Joan tilted her head as she breathed deeply, closing her eyes as Vera cupped her breasts, making her nipples harden against her soft palms.

Joan lifted her hands away from her and held them in a firm grip as she looked at Vera. “I'll allow you to undress me if you promise me something.”

Vera thought about saying something flippant such as she wasn't giving her the shiny little crowns, but Joan's stare was so intense and serious, she thought better of it.

“Yes... anything.”

“Anything?” Joan asked carefully.

“Well... I mean, it depends on what it is.”

Joan's smiled slyly, her eyes flashing with a hint of excitement. “I'll let you see me if you let me inside you. Will you let me be inside of you?” She kissed Vera's lips, pressing her hips against her.

“I-I don't see why not...”

“You have to be sure, Vera. I want to be inside of you in every way possible. I want to consume you with my fingers and tongue and with all of my being. Do you consent to this?”

Vera thought such a formal question was odd for a sexual encounter, but this was Joan after all. “Yes, I want you. I want you to be inside of me, please.”

Joan smiled, gently releasing her hands and kissing her palms. “Thank you...” She whispered, as she sat back, allowing Vera to sit up with her. She lowered her hand to Joan's neck and tie, loosening it as she slipped off her jacket, flinging it to the floor. She stood up as Vera unzipped her pants, kneeling down as she kissed Joan's stomach and hips. She stroked her hair as she watched Vera kneel before her, sliding down her underwear.

Vera thought she was so beautiful as she stood before her. Tall, strong, and almost ethereal. She had a soft glow to her that Vera had never seen before. She leaned forward and pressed her lips between her legs, kissing her there. Joan's hands stilled in her hair as she sucked in a breath. Vera kissed and licked softly, tasting Joan. Hands cupped her cheeks as Joan gently pulled, making Vera slowly rise up. Joan traced her fingertips along Vera's neck and shoulders, over her breasts and nipples. She was mapping out Vera's body and there was an affectionate longing in her touch that Vera wouldn't have ever thought she'd experience with Joan.

The taller woman took off her bra, and they were now completely exposed to the other. Joan pressed her close, her arms around her back as she kissed her deeply, hungrily. Vera moaned into her mouth as Joan lifted her thigh against her hip, pressing Vera into the wall. Joan sucked and nipped along her neck and skin. She licked Vera's neck, open mouthed kisses as she buried her head between her breasts. Vera's body was lifted slightly and she thought that Joan suddenly appeared taller. Vera looked down, and she could have sworn that Joan's feet were levitating off the floor.

_That can't be happening. It's dark and I forgot how tall she is in comparison to me._

Joan's hand cupped her between her legs, stroking along her wet lips and circling her clit. She lifted Vera's legs around hers, making her moan as she slid her fingers deeply inside her. Joan's eyes were half lidded as she stared at Vera. She could feel Joan's fingers stroking inside her, the curling of her fingers making her tighten around them.

“Yes, that's it. Take me deeper inside of you,” Joan said huskily, pressing her mouth against Vera's neck, sucking on it. Vera tilted her head back as she began to circle her hips, growing more wet as Joan sucked at and bit her neck gently.

“Joan,” she moaned.

“You're mine. Submit to me,” Joan panted into her ear, her thrusts becoming a little faster. Vera was starting to shake as she felt close to orgasm.

“Yes... yes, I'm yours,” she said tightening her arms around Joan. She was startled as Joan lifted her and carried her to the bed, pressing her back against it. She leaned down and pressed against Vera, her knee pushing against her hand as she thrust into Vera harder and deeper. Vera winced, moaning as there was slight pain with the pressure. Joan kissed her, gentling her touch as she reached up to circle Vera's clit. She circled it slowly and teasingly making Vera tremble and arch her back, opening her legs wider.

“Oh, Vera, you are lovely,” Joan said softly, spreading her legs wider. She caressed her clit, now kissing her thighs and knees. Vera watched as Joan slid down her body, her soft hair draping over her stomach. Vera moaned when she felt Joan's lips against her. Blushing as Joan held her legs open wider, kissing the inner thighs before she returned back to the wetness between her thighs.

Joan's mouth was soft, and firm enough to add the right amount of pressure Vera needed. She whimpered as Joan licked and sucked her clit, her tongue licking slowly along her wet lips. Joan held her hips as she began to rock them into her mouth, and the older woman moaned, making Vera twitch from the vibration. She held Vera tightly, looking up at her with her dark eyes. Vera felt a new flood of wetness as she watched her, feeling Joan's tongue slide inside of her. Her thumb brushed her clit, and Vera's body shook and tensed as Joan circled her clit with her thumb, her soft tongue thrusting inside of her.

“Oh, I'm going to come!”

Joan smiled, stroking her clit a little faster. “Good girl. Come for me, Vera. Come for those shiny little crowns...” Joan said as she dipped her tongue inside her again. Vera panted, her body shivering as she tensed and squeezed Joan's tongue. Joan's lips and tongue were demanding yet tender and it was then that Vera arched her back and came, her whole body shaking. Joan moaned and held her close, still licking and kissing her. It made her twitch and whimper as Joan caressed her body.

Joan kissed her thighs, moving up to hold Vera close, kissing her deeply. “Vera, I need assistance,” she rasped, pressing Vera's hand between her legs. She was warm and very wet, and it made Vera even more aroused to see and feel Joan like this. Joan opened her legs and rocked and rubbed against Vera's hand. She kissed Vera deeply, her hand under her neck as she held her close, stroking her hair.

“Fuck me,” Joan said breathlessly. “I need you now.”

Vera nodded, stroking her wet lips and sliding her thumb up to her clit. Joan dropped her head to her breasts and sucked on her nipples, making Vera moan as she slid her fingers inside her. Joan was soft and wet, and so very warm and needy. She rocked slowly against Vera's hand. “I need more... give me three... three fingers,” she demanded.

Vera obeyed, sliding a third finger inside her and Joan moaned, squeezing around them. She bit and sucked Vera's nipples, and there was almost an aggressive nature to her need, almost as if she couldn't get enough of Vera.

“I need you,” Joan gasped, squeezing her breast as she kissed Vera again, her tongue sliding over hers. Vera felt consumed by the kiss as Joan took control. She pressed her knee against Vera, rubbing against her. Vera whimpered because her clit was already sensitive.

Joan looked down at her as she reached down, feeling Vera's fingers as she pressed them inside deeper. “I need to feel you,” she said, kissing her.

Vera curled her fingers inside her and Joan broke their kiss, panting against her lips and neck. “Yes, Vera. Make me come. Make me come like the good little Deputy you are.”

Vera kissed her neck, moving down to suck on Joan's nipple, taking it deeply into her mouth. Joan sighed, stroking Vera's hair as she rocked her hips a little faster. She pressed against her clit and Joan shivered, panting as Vera sucked harder at her nipple, moving to the other breast and biting gently.

She felt Joan shaking above her, her body full of tension as Joan squeezed her fingers tightly.

Vera lifted up and kissed her hard, her lips soft and sweet. Joan kissed her until she couldn't breathe, and moaned as she held Vera tightly. She stroked her clit, brushing over it repeatedly and Vera winced when Joan's fingernails dug into her back as she came in Vera's arms.

Joan shivered, and Vera ignored the small pain at her back as Joan slowly relaxed her fingers, her hands smoothing over Vera's back. She kissed Vera softly and gently, holding her close.

Vera had never felt so satisfied before... nor had she felt this much pleasure during sex. She looked up at Joan who kissed her tenderly.

“Thank you,” she whispered.

Vera didn't know what to say and just nodded, kissing her back. She was a little shocked to say the least. She held Joan and caressed her back, and there was something wrong. Joan felt different. She pulled back and she didn't know what she was seeing. It was Joan, but something was strange. The woman cupped her cheek, caressing it and her lips.

“It's time to collect.”

“Collect?” Vera asked, feeling puzzled.

“Collect what's mine. You gave yourself to me. It's time,” Joan said softly.

“Time? What are you talking about?”

Joan smiled and held her close, and it was then that Vera felt an oppressive weight on her, but she couldn't explain it. It didn't feel physical but it was heavy, and she breathed and gasped, feeling like her body was being drained of energy.

“Joan, what's happening?!”

“Shh... it's all right. Don't fight it.” 

 

* * *

 

She opened her eyes, looking at her hands. She stood up, slowly walking over to the window. This felt different but she'd have to get used to it. She stood up and walked over, pulling on her uniform, adjusting the shiny crowns onto her shoulders. Smiling at the blue eyes in the mirror. Her stare was cold, yet pleased.

“ _Joan! What happened?!”_

Joan brushed her fingers through the soft and curly hair, turning her head side to side. She wasn't as tall but this would do. 

_She saw Vera in the deep recesses of her mind and soul, and she walked over to her, kneeling down as she stroked her cheek with her leather glove. There were tears and Joan sighed softly._

“ _Where am I?”_

“ _You're still here... but so am I. You see... I died, Vera. Your precious Mr. Jackson succeeded in burying me alive, and now I will have my revenge.”_

“ _W-what?!”_

_Joan slid off her gloves and stroked her hair and lip with her thumb. “I loved being with you, but now I have what I need: your body.”_

_Vera stared at her in shock and Joan continued to stroke her hair and cheek. “I know it's confusing now, but you'll get used to it. Maybe even enjoy it.”_

“ _You have no right to do this! How the fuck is this even possible?!”_

“ _You consented to allow me inside of you, Vera. I'm sorry you didn't know entirely what that meant. That's how possession works.”_

“ _So this was all you wanted from me?! And what's going to happen to me? You--you've possessed me! What are you, the Devil?!” She shouted angrily. Joan could feel her emotions now and they were filled with rage, confusion, sadness, and betrayal._

“ _No, not the Devil, V_ _era... just a ghost.”_

_“You've used me!” Vera's tears trailed down her cheeks and Joan felt some small amount of sympathy, but what other choice did she have? She was the only logical option. Vera was always so easily pliable..._

_“What I wanted was to be with you intimately. You can't tell me that you didn't want the same. I felt your orgasm. You wanted me just as much as I wanted you.”_

_“Yes, but I didn't--”_

_“I told you I care, and I still do. It was very satisfying for me and I wish we had more time together but I have work to do. Don't worry, Vera. I'll let you have some control.”_

Joan smirked as she looked into the mirror, slowly sliding on her leather gloves.

“Now is the time.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This ended a little different than I would normally write with a fic between them. I wanted to write something a little strange and darker. Being that it's close to October, this seemed fitting. Hope that was enjoyable. It was fun for me to write. :)


End file.
